epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid vs Dr. King Schultz and Django. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 3
You see, in this world there's two kinds of people, my friend: Those who write battles and those who read. You read. Ayy this series is still alive, don't worry. Welcome back to another installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, now breaking the recent anime trend this series has faced with a visit to the Wild West. Outlaws Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid are tracked down by bounty hunters Dr. King Schultz and apprentice Django Freeman. Huge thanks to BTTF! He's my man! He's good people. This battle was originally suggested to me by him, as well as this being his second time writing for a battle in this series; as the outlaws Butch and Sundance. I have to give kudos to him for dealing with me twice so far, and he did great. Thanks buddy, couldn't have done it without you. Another small thank-you goes to Killer and Leo, for providing me with a few words I needed translated for this battle - namely, German and Spanish words. Thanks again, guys. Today is also Father's Day, so to celebrate, go and read Flat's new battle! I also finally started that Epic Rap Battles of Music series last week, so check out the premiere if you will be so kind. Alright, enough plugging and self-plugging. Enjoy the battle, cowboys. Cast EpicLLOYD as Butch Cassidy Nice Peter as the Sundance Kid Zach Sherwin as Dr. King Schultz Andre Gainer as Django Freeman Beat Introduction Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle 'Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid:' Sundance, who are these guys? Well shucks, it beats me, man. Wait, that’s it! It’s those two weak schmucks, King Schultz and Freeman! You mean the hack Tarantino-trope mashups want to battle? A black cowboy? I saw it done better in Blazing Saddles. Your edgy subversive bullshit doesn’t match the way that we play, ‘Cause three hours of racial slurs don’t amount to a full screenplay! We’re authentically Western, you’re horrendously repetitive. Invented by a creepy looking, coked-up foot-fetishist! We leave dents against a bounty hunter and his apprentice But it turns out this mental Basterd’s just a fucking dentist! Let’s take out a price on the Heads of these two bounty hunters. Sure, Raindrops Keep Fallin’, but now we’re bringing the thunder! 'Dr. King Schultz and Django:' Guten tag, fräuleins! My partner and I are just on our weary travels We don’t mean no harm battling, unless we got your handbills: Cassidy, 10,000. Sundance, 9,000. Put up your fuckin’ hands. Two outlaws, wanted dead or alive. I say we shoot ‘em where they stand! Now now, Django. I’d normally agree to our usual intentions, But like Candie, “these men had my curiosity, but now they have my attention”. Humor me, gentlemen. ‘Cause with our thousands, we’re the hottest duo in town! And the doctor will see you now, he’s sure to knock you out! Characters crashing Candyland, capping like cavities: Calvin’s kin! Count on me, I can can Cassidy and his candy-assed Kid! A King and prince at Mandingo fighting, quite the niggardly pair. So try and keep it funny, because people die at the fair. 'Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid:' Ha, you call that a verse? This victory’s practically ours. Against discount Blofeld and Ray Charles dressed as Austin Powers. We’ll ride off into the sunset, you two fakes will fade away. As far as Quentin’s Westerns go, we prefer The Hateful Eight. We’ll shoot Holes-in-the-Wall of your Candieland sty, boy. When it comes to battle rappin’, well we like the way you die, boy. We’re The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly, while you’re Wild Wild West. So fuck you, and the horse you rode in on… I just couldn’t resist! 'Dr. King Schultz and Django:' I be damned. You can hold up banks, but we’ll collect the cash! Because two train robbers can’t match the badasses with panache! What’s your plan? Run away and escape to Bolivia? All because you’re cowards and to evade la policía?! Not to mention, the only “glory” you achieved was from that Hole-in-the-Wall! You lost to Spanish soldiers? Ha, I’ll take ‘em all! And the last Butch I met got blasted away, so “Goodbye.” Now it’s just me, free, and I’ve been under-''mined''. See, I’m that one nigger in ten thousand; Zorro’s friend; Siegfried, the legend. The fastest gun in the South - with explosives. So, as King would say, "Auf wiedersehen." Who won?! Who's next?! Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Who won? Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid Dr. King Schultz and Django Hints: Decoded Boba Fett and Darth Vader: “Vader” means “Father” in German, which Dr. King Schultz is. Boba Fett’s father is Jango Fett, which refers to Django. Docking tutorial: “Docking” separated forms the words “Doc king”, otherwise “Dr. King”. Candy Land: Dr. King Schultz and Django face Calvin J. Candie, owner of the Candyland plantation. 16: The logo for the 2016 annual Sundance Film Festival, named after Robert Redford’s portrayal of the Sundance Kid. Gordon Freeman: Django adopts the surname “Freeman” after Dr. King Schultz frees him from slavery. Also, Gordon Freeman shares his first name with Gordon McNulty, who wrote this battle in part. Mustached Cowboy: In Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted, the Mustached Cowboy appears as Billy the Kid, another Western outlaw who shares his title of "Kid" with the Sundance Kid. 2016 Ford Explorer: The vehicle is a red Ford, which refers to Robert Redford, who played the Sundance Kid. Frederick Douglass: The screencap of Douglass in the hint is taken during his line “The face of a free man” which refers to Django’s adopted surname, Freeman. Hints for next battle HaV_Hint78.jpg HaV_Hint79.jpg HaV_Hint80.png HaV_Hint81.png HaV_Hint82.jpg HaV_Hint85.jpg Hints for next off-season battle HaV_Hint83.jpg HaV_Hint84.png HaV_Hint86.png Category:Blog posts